Tenpony Tower
Tenpony Tower is a heavily secured hotel housing a Ministry of Arcane Science hub within Manehattan, between Shattered Hoof and the Fillydelphia Crater. It is a bastion of high society in the Equestrian Wasteland. It is very ornately decorated with marble walls and chandeliers, and preserves the crafts of fancy cuisine and high culture. Despite their haughty pretense, its occupants largely perform menial labor and scavenging. The only entrance into the tower is through the Celestia Line. The entrance is covered by reinforced ornate double doors marked with the red message, "NO ZOMBIES". Behind the gates lies a marble train station decorated with a chandelier. The tower contains living quarters; a large mall area that houses a number of different types of stores, including guest rooms (such as Goldentail's Luxury Suites), restaurants, a small but well-equipped hospital area, and a broadcasting studio. A huge radio broadcasting aerial tops the tower: part of the Emergency Broadcast System (MASEBS) built into the MAS Manehatten hub. This system is linked to the equipment in the Single Pony Project towers, extending its broadcasting range to approximately the entire Equestrian Wasteland. The modern DJ PON3 lineage has always broadcasted from this studio within Tenpony Tower. Several secret passages and rooms are concealed within the walls of Tenpony Tower by bypass spell forcefields that can only be accessed by members of the enigmatic Twilight Society. To all the other residents of Tenpony Tower, the entrances to these passages appear to be normal walls. Within one of these hidden passages, the Twilight Society protects a casting chamber for the Celestia One megaspell. The megaspell casting chamber consists of a 32-pointed room with white tile and a mirrored chimney leading up to a skylight high above the floor of the room. History 'During the War' Tenpony tower was the Manehattan Hub for the Ministry of Arcane Science. The building houses Twilight's Athenaeum, a large library safekeeping myriad books which Rarity gifted to Twilight Sparkle once the Ministry of Image enforced a ban on potentially seditious texts. Tenpony Tower's enforced exterior protected it from the Megaspells, though not without suffering significant damage to one side. 'Post-War' After The Last Day, the tower's marquee had crumbled into pieces now resting on the monorail track known as the Celestia Line. Over time, the tower's surviving occupants made repairs to the damaged exterior, and had the ground-floor entrance sealed off, reinforced, and barricaded. They largely secluded themselves from the outside world, and only very selectively allowed new residents. The Security force was once led by Chief Grim Star, who was castigated by DJ-Pon3 for his involvement in the massacre of Sheriff Rottingtail and his ghouls after they were refused entry into the tower. As punishment for the ghouls' execution, Steelhooves trapped Grim Star inside an external basement where he was killed by feral ghouls. During the defeat of the Grand Pegasus Enclave, the Twilight Society used Celestia One against the Enclave and Red Eye's forces. Politics, Rules and Security Tenpony Tower is a meritocracy. To acquire citizenship, one must consistently prove their ability to contribute to Tenpony Tower's well being. For this reason, occupants who are incapable of contributing are prohibited citizenship. Tenpony Tower is run by a clandestine organization known as the Twilight Society. As one of the main hubs for the MAS, Tenpony Tower has a number of secret areas based around research and development. Tenpony strictly governs its citizens. Raider activity is harshly punished, and any citizen proved to commit these crimes may be awarded a severe penalty, ranging from expulsion from the tower to the death penalty, depending on the precise nature of the crime. If an outside pony proves that a citizen is guilty of banditry, they are given legal possession of the criminal's property, minus substantial costs for criminal's execution. Acquiring citizenship in Tenpony Tower is an arduous process that can take years to accomplish, although may be accelerated to less than a year if an occupant owns sizeable property in Tenpony Tower. Non-citizens are not allowed to operate businesses within the tower, and their word has no legal weight or rights compared to a citizen. Weapons are allowed in Tenpony Tower, but lethal ammunition is prohibited beyond the entrance. To compensate for this, the Security Chief sells legal riot ammunition such as rubber bullets. Notable Residents *Chief Grim Star *DJ Pon3 *Helpinghoof *Homage *Life Bloom *Monterey Jack Appearances in Side Stories ''Fallout: Equestria - Project Horizons Tenpony Tower was visited by Blackjack and her friends after she was gravely injured in her adventures. At Tenpony Blackjack was fitted with her first cybernetic augmentations. Blackjack also met Littlepip and the two shared a brief and exciting adventure. While at Tenpony Tower Blackjack was also tested by The Twilight Society to determine whether she was truly a descendant of Twilight Sparkle. At the time Blackjack thought she had failed the test; to open a door which could only be opened by a ministry mare or their relatives. Unbeknownst to her (and the majority of the Twilight Society) this test was a fake, intended to fail. The real test came later and was done so casually that Blackjack did not know she was being tested. After this second test Blackjack received a spellbook which had once belonged to Twilight Sparkle and began to learn many spells which aided her later, including Teleportation and summoning doors. Fallout: Equestria - Murky Number Seven Caduceus the nurse trained under Doctor Helpinghoof at Tenpony tower before he was taken into slavery by Red Eye's forces and sent to Fillydelphia. Murky Number Seven saw Tenpony Tower while he was being transported through Manehatten on his way to Fillydelphia. Murky also wishes to visit Tenpony after becoming free to meet DJ Pon3 and his hero, Littlepip. Fallout: Equestria - Silence While on the Manehattan Tour, Compass had presented other ponies, including Zero and his allies, the building of Tenpony Tower, explaining all the details about it. He was very skeptical regarding rules and had no plans to visit or reside within the Tower due to insufficient funds with him. Zero further states that he can't stay in Manehattan for long and would have to keep on moving afterwards. Of course, he had a standing ovation by Compass herself, much to Zero's embarrassment from her announcement. Not counting companions, Zero is the only visitor in Manehattan who has never visited Tenpony Tower at all. [[Fallout Equestria: Survivor's Guilt|''Fallout Equestria: Survivor's Guilt]] Tenpony tower first appears in chapter 2 when Scootaloo visits it looking for a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse named Focus. She meets the current DJ PON3 Xiraia along with Homage and meets her first companion Arc Light. Later Tenpony Tower is mentioned in a broadcast by Winter Breeze who had taken over the Tower and the rest of Manehattan. Notes Tenpony Tower is based off of Tenpenny Tower in Fallout 3, which was also a high class resort with a ghoul-infested secret tunnel underneath it. Category:Locations Category:Settlements